


Intellectual Pursuits

by ladygray99



Category: White Collar
Genre: Dom/sub, M/M, Pre-Slash, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-24
Updated: 2011-06-24
Packaged: 2017-10-20 16:55:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/214966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neal goes poking around Peter’s book shelf.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intellectual Pursuits

**Author's Note:**

> Written for elrhiarhodan ’s Prompt Fest V.

Peter always got irritated by those who thought that being a Dom just meant you had to swing a whip. Being a Dom was an intellectual pursuit on many levels, a fact that even many subs did not appreciate.

Then there was Neal Caffrey.

He knew that every time Neal took a run to the bathroom he was using it as an excuse to snoop. That was okay with Peter, he didn't have anything to hide anymore. At least not much.

Then Neal came down from a 'bathroom' run with a book and a cheeky grin. He put the book in front of Peter.

“You know Peter, the only people I know who have that book, especially a well read copy, are the same people who keep whips and chains under their bed.”

Peter knew that was the truth but he would be damned if he'd let Neal hold it over him. “Is that a fact?” Peter answered coolly. “And how would you know about that?” Peter let his voice drop. Neal's smile twitched and his eyes flicked away for a second. There was a hint of blush in his cheeks.

That was all Peter needed. Now he could read Neal as easily as that book. He reached out and slid his hand behind Neal's neck holding it gently but firmly. The skin was warmer than it should have been. Neal's eyes dropped, followed by his head, then followed by the whole facade that was Neal Caffrey.


End file.
